Charles Peizer "Chuck Hankins"
Charles Peizer "Chuck Hankins"'' ''is an antagonist of Just Add Magic Season 2 Part 1. He is portrayed by Zach Callison. Appearance Chuck has greased dark brown hair, that he later combs off to the side. In the 1860s, he would wear leather jackets, paired with jeans and dirty white converse shoes. When he returns to the present day, he wears modern clothes such as t-shirts and sweatshirts. He has dark brown eyes and fair skin. Personality Chuck was described by Willy as a prankster, always goofing around with friends and cracking jokes. He was fun to be around with and hung out with a lot of friends. When he was in high school with the OC's, he was known to be a constant heart-breaker, going out with one girl, breaking up with her the next day. However, outside of his 1960s high school boy life, he was a completely different person. Chuck was very caring about his l fuck me sex fucking asshole s why he spent years trying to get her back after she was accidentally cursed (by Chuck on accident). Chuck's very stubborn and persevering, as he didn't let anything get in his way to restore Rose. Chuck is also very sneaky and devious, as he plotted to ruin Ida's life by getting her dad to leave her job, and nearly succeeded with doing the same with Kelly's dad, until Kelly figured out the truth. Chuck is also shown as very manipulative, as he tricked Gina, Becky, and Ida into believing that he did not know magic and luring Gina thinking that he liked her and showing him the cookbook. History 1860s Chuck lived with his sister Rose Peizer in the Peizer estate along with his father, Albert Peizer and his mother. Sometime in the 1860s, he and his sister Rose find the cookbook. One day, Chuck decides he wants to keep the book forever, so he and Rose cook an immortality spell. Unfortunately, the spell goes wrong and Rose gets trapped in the cookbook. He tried everything to get her out. After he trapped his sister in the Cookbook, he told to the news reporters that she was playing in the front yard, but when he went to retrieve her, she was gone. So, according to them, she was declared as missing. Later (in season 301) Chuck is seen helping Kelly, Darbie, and Hanna when they went back in time to look for Parquinnien. He says that it does not exist, and shows them a spice chart that is important later in that episode. Right after the girls go back to the future, Chuck's friend, Ian Maddox shows up and brought something in a box which he says they have to destroy. Chuck finds a pocket watch with a knife, fork and spoon logo on it, which is most likely the one Kelly, Darbie, and Hanna find when Chuck's secret bunker is found. Later, in Season 302 episode 1, Chuck tells Ian that the box cannot be destroyed. Ian gets angry, telling Chuck hat he cannot accept it. Chuck tells his friend that there is no way to break the box, and that they have to hide it somewhere; Ian responds that the Wessons, who he took it from, are dangerous and if they get the box back they will be unstoppable, and that they won't care who is harmed. Chuck is perhaps reminded of his own past here. Later in the episode, Chuck takes the hands off of the pocketwatch and tells Ian to hide the box, and that he (Chuck) put a spell on the hands so that whoever held the hands held the secret. Then, the episode ends. 1960s When Charles gets to the 1960's, he drops his name and changes it from Charles Peizer to Chuck Hankins. Still determined to get Rose out of the cookbook, he tries swapping her out for one of the OC's (we believe), who all three of them he knew very well. He failed. The OC's thought it was their fault he knew about the magic and tried to cursed him with Can't Recall Caramel which failed and made him disappear until he showed up at the 50th Annual Pluot Festival . Present When Chuck got off the Ferris wheel he encountered the Traveler who sacrificed her physical body to temporarily erase his memories. He then appeared at Mama P's as a result of the Settle the Beef Sandwich spell. At first the girls and the OCs didn't believe him especially Grandma Becky. Shortly after the girls gave him a Trust me Tabouli and decided they could trust him. Chuck slowly began to regain his memory once again. He attempted to gain Kelly's family's trust so that he could continue with his plan to get Rose out of the book. He made his own book, which stole the girls' recipes, but eventually the girls managed to take them back. Chuck proceeded to steal Jake's body using his morbium after the OCs trap him in Lavender Heights, spelling Hannah with a Jake-Rito (though no one knows this yet.) The girls manage to get Jake back by cooking a Kick Em' Out Chicken Soup with Miss Silvers' morbium seed, and then the spell he put on Hannah is revealed. He brings Hannah to his family's estate. Later, it is revealed that Chuck only put Rose in the book by accident, and that he has only been trying to get her back out because he loved her. Soon, Rose and Chuck's immortality spells break, and they go back to the 1800s. Relationships Gina Silvers Chuck and Gina met each other shortly after the girls found out about the cookbook. Chuck was the closest to Gina, but unfortunately, the only reason he had anything to do with the girls is to take control of the cookbook. Gina had a crush on Chuck, but it's unknown if Chuck ever knew about this. Gina told a lot about magic to Chuck, and explained the role of ingredients and even showed him parts of the cookbook. Chuck, following his act, pretended to be amused by all this information, however, he already knew all this. After Chuck disappeared due to the Can't Recall Caramel, Gina kept Chuck in her heart and was beyond surprised and happy when he returned decades later. According to Willy, Gina and Chuck had some kind of a relationship going on, but it was likely not very serious. Becky Quinn ' Becky was good friends with Chuck, just like Gina and Ida were, back in high school. In the past, Becky Quinn was known as Rebecca Patterson in her school, as Patterson was her maiden name. Chuck actually had a crush on Becky, and he even took her to the Pluot Festival, even though he and Gina were still going out. Becky was the one who gave Chuck the caramel apple at the Pluot Festival, and she was scared in the future of what Chuck could do if he came back. But, just like the other girls, Becky kept Chuck in her heart, as she never meant for Chuck to disappear. [[Mama P|'Ida Perez]] Ida, also known as Mama P, was a victim but also a friend to Chuck like Gina and Becky. She was a victim because Chuck used magic to fire her dad from his job and stole her morbium. She did everything she could to stop him and get her morbium back in 2016. Rose Peizer Rose is Chuck's little sister. They are about 5 years apart. Rose and Chuck became the protectors of the cookbook in the 1860s. Together, they would make lots of recipes and had loads of fun together. Chuck cared very deeply for his sister and would do just about anything for her happiness. The same applied to Rose, and she loved her older brother and trusted him. One day, the two siblings were making a magic mulberry pie to grant immortality, and the unthinkable happened. One moment, Rose and Chuck were goofing around and trying some of the pie, and the next, Rose had disappeared. Chuck saw that Rose was trapped in the cookbook, with no way out. The original intention of the pie was to make the two immortal, but what really happened was that Rose paid the price for the magic. After Chuck took a slice of the pie, he became immortal. In a way, Rose became immortal as well, but in a much, much different way than originally intended. After this mishap, Chuck was determined to bring Rose back. He followed the protectors of the cookbook after him and tried to cook up recipes to bring back Rose, but he had no such luck. It wasn't until around 2016, when Kelly Quinn, Hannah Parker Kent, and Darbie O'Brien voluntarily brought Rose back from the book when Chuck tried to get Hannah into the book to bring back Rose. After that, Chuck and Rose went back to their original timeline and lived out their lives. Trivia * Chuck was born in New York. * Chuck's favorite drink is orange soda. * Chuck's favorite snacks are Little Judy oatmeal cream cakes. * Lots of people like Chuck (both in the show and in reality) * Chuck handsome Category:Characters Chuck Hankins Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters